Packaged semiconductor dies, including memory chips, microprocessor chips, and imager chips, typically include one or more semiconductor dies mounted on a substrate and encased in a plastic protective covering or covered by a heat-conducting lid. The die can include active circuits (e.g., providing functional features such as memory cells, processor circuits, and/or imager devices) and/or passive features (e.g., capacitors, resistors, etc.) as well as bond pads electrically connected to the circuits. The bond pads can be electrically connected to terminals outside the protective covering to allow the die to be connected to higher level circuitry.
For example, FIG. 1 is a simplified partial cross-sectional view of a semiconductor device assembly 100 including multiple semiconductor dies 102 and 103 stacked in a shingled fashion on a substrate 101 and covered by an encapsulant 170. Each die includes one or more contact pads, such as contact pads 122 and 123 to provide connectivity to a corresponding integrated circuit, such as circuits 162 and 163. The contact pads 122 and 123 can be connected to a substrate contact 121 by wirebonds 131 and 132 (shown in a daisy-chain configuration), to provide connectivity to circuits 162 and 163 via solder ball 151 (by way of via 152).
With some semiconductor dies, various bond pads can be connected to multiple circuits in a die. For example, in a NAND memory die, a single bond pad may be connected to both an active driver circuit and a passive ESD protection circuit (e.g., including one or more capacitors). The ESD protection circuit can be designed to provide a desired amount of capacitance to protect the single active driver circuit. In a semiconductor device assembly including multiple such NAND memory dies with active driver circuits connected in parallel (e.g., with the corresponding bond pad from each NAND memory die connected to the same external terminal), the excess capacitance provided by the ESD protection circuit from each die being connected in parallel can degrade device performance. This can be addressed by designing different NAND memory dies for different package densities (e.g., a NAND memory die configured to be packaged alone, a different NAND memory die with less capacitive ESD protection circuits configured to be packaged in a stack of two, yet another NAND memory die with even less capacitive ESD protection circuits configured to be packaged in a stack of four, etc.), but designing and fabricating multiple different semiconductor dies for each possible package configuration is prohibitively expensive. Accordingly, there is a need for a semiconductor die that can be configured with different amounts of ESD protection depending upon the configuration in which the die is packaged.